Trunks (MajinGogito)
Trunks (トランクス) is a protagonist in that is featured in Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball FP. He is the first child of Vegeta and Bulma, making him a Saiyan and Human hybrid. He is also the older brother of Bulla and best friend to Goten. Overview Appearance For information on the appearance of Trunks in Dragon Ball Z or pre-Dragon Ball Full Potential, please go to this page. At the beginning of Dragon Ball Full Potential, Trunks' appearance looks exactly the way that he appears at the end of DBZ. He has his signature, straight, lavender hair that he continually grows out in the series and blue colored eyes like his mother. He wears grey slacks and a black belt. He also dons a black t-shirt that has the word, Capsule, ''written on it. He also wears orange wristbands and the golden boots that he wore in his younger days As the series progresses, Trunks' appearance changes drastically. After training for a while in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he undergoes another appearance change. He gains an outfit that looks similar to the one that his alternate timeline counterpart, Future Trunks wears, including the sleeveless denim, Capsule Corp jacket and black tank top. Trunks also decides to let his hair grow longer than it usually is. When not training or fighting evil, Trunks enjoys wearing his orange, short-sleeved Capsule Corp jacket. He wears a black, long-sleeved undershirt under his jacket and black training pants. He sometimes wears glasses and has the golden boots that he always wears Personality For information on the personality of this character (Trunks), please refer to this page. History For information on the character's life before the events of Dragon Ball Full Potential, please refer to this page. Dragon Ball Full Potential Rise of An Android! Eight years after Kid Buu's defeat, Trunks is now a sixteen year old teenager. He goes to Orange Star High, along with Goten, and lives with the Brief family in their home of Capsule Corp. He has been training since Kid Buu's defeat since he has been appointed a protector of Earth, along with Goten. One day, when heading to school, Trunks senses a high power level and starts to head towards it. He is called by Goten who asks his friend if he had also sensed the power. The two head to the source of the power and are astounded when they find that it is the semi-destroyed hideout of Dr. Gero, a dead villain that had once fought their fathers. The two head in and separate, with Goten exploring the right half of the expanded lair and Trunks heading the other way. When exploring, Trunks accidentally sets off a booby trap, which he barely manages to avoid. He finds Goten attempting to destroy the Android but it absorbs his energy and suddenly activates. The newly activated Android easily manages to beat Goten even as the Saiyan is a Super Saiyan 2. Trunks quickly transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 and tries to smash the Android to pieces, only to be reverted back to his base form at the blink of an eye. Goten and Trunks escape the labaratory, chasing after the Android. They lose him and attempt to use the Fusion Dance. Both Saiyans incorrectly perform the Fusion Dance and becomes Gunks, a fat version of Gotenks. The Fusion soon catches up to Android 23, who had just beaten Gohan and Piccolo. They are easily beaten and defuse just in time to see Android 23 summon Shenron and prepare his wish. Super Android 23! Goten and Trunks watch helplessly as Shenron grants the wish of Android 23, who wishes for duplicates of the previous Androids so that he can absorb their power and transform into his Super Form. After the Android absorbs the power, he begins to transform and Gohan, Trunks, Piccolo, and Goten are all astonished by his tremendous power. Trunks and Goten both attempt to double team the Super Android, but they continue to fail. They then begin to figure out a way to defeat the mechanical menace, which is my using he Fusion Dance one more. They attempt to perform the dance, but they are stopped by Super Android 23, who is aware of the power of the Metamoran Fusion. He continues to stop the Saiyan's attempts until he is struck by a barrage of Destructo Disks. Goten and Trunks look over to find that it is Android 18 who is trying to help them. The Android commands them to perform the Fusion Dance while she holds off Android 23 with the new updation that she had received from Bulma's tinkering. Trunks and Goten thank Android 18 and begin to perform the dance. Return of Gotenks Goten and Trunks quickly perform the Fusion Dance correctly and fuse into Gotenks. Gotenks then smirks as he blasts Super Android 23 with a rapid-fired version of the Big Tree Cannon, causing the Android to release the badly beaten Android 18 from its grip. Gotenks then goes on to fight evenly against Super Android 23, even when he isn't a Super Saiyan. Android 23 then releases clones of himself that attack Gotenks. The Fusion Warrior smirks as he transforms into a Super Saiyan and releases an Explosive Wave that destroys the clones. He then starts to pummel Android 23 before transforming into a Super Saiyan 2 and he begins to charge up a Big Tree Kamekameha. After a few seconds, Gotenks fires the attack, destroying Super Android 23 instantly. The Training Begins A few days after the defeat of Android 23, Goten and Trunks receive a letter that is an invitation to a tournament that would be held in the Afterlife a month from the day that they get the letter. They decide that the best place to train is probably in a Gravity Room, but Trunks soon remembers that his father destroyed them all before his death by overtraining and that to build one would take an entire month. Goten and Trunks visits Goten's brother, Gohan's home and tells him of the tournament, which Gohan says that he was also invited to. Gohan tells the Saiyan teenagers that they can train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and that he will train with them. The three of them quickly fly to Kami's Lookout and ask Mr. Popo if they can train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, which the genie agrees too. He tells them that he has upgraded it so that they can spend as much time as needed in it without aging or being stuck in the room. Goten and Trunks thank the genie and enter the Room of Space and Time, with Gohan following after them. He tells them that he will train deeper in the room since he is more experienced and can handle the higher amount of gravity. Goten and Trunks than begin to train at their hardest in their Super Saiyan 2 forms, hoping to become as strong as they could by training at their max. Many days pass and Goten and Trunks are able to stay in their Super Saiyan 2 forms for long periods of time, but are still unable to master the transformation. The two have a quick spar and show that their speed and strength has greatly increased in the time that they've trained. After another week or so of training, Goten and Trunks watch as an incredibly injured Gohan struggles toward them. He has bruises and marks all over his body and he smiles as he begins to chuckle before falling by Goten and Trunks. After eating a Senzu Bean, Gohan says that he managed to ascend pass the Mystic transformation and that he wants to spar with his brother. Goten easily manages to dodge most of Gohan's atatcks as their fight begins until Gohan transforms into his Super Mystic Form as he calls it. He manages to land a few hits on Gohan before he is overwhelmed by Gohan's strength. Goten eats a Senzu and applauds his brother for his strength before Gohan says that they should spend the last week of their training, with their families and do the last of their training outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, to which the other two Saiyans agree. Tournament of the Dead After the last night before the tournament is to begin, Goten is enjoying a last meal with his mother, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Trunks, Bulma, and Bulla, all of which are celebrating and wishing the three Saiyan boys good luck in the Afterlife Tournament. The three Saiyans walk outside after enjoying their feat and Goten watches as he brother instantly teleports them to King Yemma's Place and they tell the ogre that they are in the Afterlife to participate in the Afterlife Tournament, which King Yemma smiles to and places his finger upon the three Saiyans, transporting them exactly in front of Goku and Vegeta. The Saiyans reunite and bond with their fathers, who they hadn't seen in six years. They then begin to get ready for the tournament by flying to the stadium of which the tournament will begin. They arrive at the stadium and Goten is surprised to see that time has advanced extremely fast and that it is already only minutes before the tournament begins. (Goku tells him that time in the Afterlife is much faster than on Earth) The first thing that occurs is that they all have to calculate their strength by using a Punching Machine, which would determine their strength. Goten is the first to go up and transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 before launching his punch, which calculates at 1,432. Gohan scores 1,644, Trunks calculates at 1,456, Goku at 2,534, and Vegeta at 3,643. Trunks easily makes it through his prelimary rounds and becomes a finalist along with Goku, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta, Majuub, Future Trunks, Kruz, Kyo-Jin, Future Gohan, Piccolo, King Piccolo, Zeus, Pikkon, Sha, and Cell. His first match is against Pikkon, who he recognizes as an ally of his father. Trunks and Pikkon fight head-to-head and they both land a gew hits and power up ferociously. Trunks wins by knocking the warrior out with a Big Tree Cannon. Trunks next match is against his alternate timeline counterpart, who he immediately transforms into a Super Saiyan 2 against. Future Trunks also transforms into a Super Saiyan and says that he doesn't need to transform higher to beat Trunks before the two begin fighting. Trunks is knocked out when Future Trunks transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 and defeats him with a Finish Buster. Trunks then ate a Senzu Bean and watched the rest of the tournament, watching as Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Future Trunks makes it into the semi-finals. Future Trunks later ends up as victor of the tournament. Transformations Super Saiyan Trunks gains the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan at a very young age, and was the the second-to-youngest known half-blooded Super Saiyan in the series. Trunks uses this transformation throughout ''Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball FP. He first transforms on screen while training with his father, Vegeta. He uses this form when fighting most of the enemies throughout the story. In this form, Trunks's hair turns a golden color and begins to spike up as his eyes become a turquoise green color. Category:MajinGogito Category:Characters Category:Trunks Category:Saiyans Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half Saiyan Category:Half Human Category:Dragon Ball Full Potential Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Super Saiyans Category:Aliens Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Tournament Fighters Category:Humans Category:Revived Character Category:Canon Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters created by MajinGogito Category:Canon Respecting Category:Majin Category:Majin Category:Transformation Users Category:Hybrids